


You Will Remember Me For Centuries

by filiabelialis



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyr/Tsadok: a brief history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Remember Me For Centuries

[You Will Remember Me For Centuries](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/jBRODWRzq5K2fdHG1rPRwyr%2FEDRk6As2dJ9nz0c5Y%2BrBT9jQHkxqVvdPtu%2FomLM7tko8QHB5Uec2ih26v1%2BHJ1v6Qy9aoNu0)

  
1\. It's Time to Run Juliet - _Flipboitamidles mashup (We the Kings + Imagine Dragons)_

> “Check yes Juliet kill the limbo / I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>  There's no turning back for us tonight”
> 
> Love at first fight. It's an adventure from the get go, aiding escapes, dueling paladins, and meeting up across the planes and under the oddest circumstances--and that's not even getting into the delight of discovery as they get to know one another.

  
2\. Love Runs Out - _OneRepublic_

> “I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun / I'll be the bright in black that's making you run”
> 
> Quintessential Dyr. She has unshakable faith (which grows from faith in her god to include faith in her friends and in Tsadok), relentless determination, and enough spirit to carry everyone through the impossible. Spoilers: the love _never_ runs out. 

  
3\. Heartlines - _Florence + The Machine_

> “On the sea on the sea and land over land / creeping and crawling like the sea over sand  
>  Still I follow the heartlines on your hand”
> 
> This is what Dyr and Tsadok's relationship is, for much of the events of Planeshift: moving in parallel, reading all the signs of where the other will be and how they are doing from the stories of their exploits, from sendings in the moments they can catch, and from their own instincts. Never is a moment wasted, between them; even in the moments focused on their mission they find ways to get closer to one another. They become intimate, physically and emotionally, very quickly; they become devoted in a matter of weeks. Neither of them has any time for pretenses or the disposition for hesitation. And from there, they only get closer--they become a unified force, even when far apart.

  
4\. Come With Me Now - _KONGOS_

> “Afraid to lose control / And caught up in this world  
>  I've wasted time I've wasted breath / I think I thought myself to death”
> 
> Quintessential Tsadok. Intelligent, driven, and focused on his goals and his legacy, deeply embroiled in the greater planar picture, unparalleled as a leader--and falling in love with someone who takes his vision for a _different_ world and makes him want to seek a _better_ one.

  
5\. The Good Fight - _Dessa with VocalEssence_

> “I can't say what would be enough / I'm not so sure this is the good fight anymore  
>  To unlace is tough with both hands in gloves / (Is this the good fight anymore?)"
> 
> As the party learns more about the situation with the planes, and as the stakes get higher, Dyr and Tsadok wonder if the risks they are taking will come to anything in the end. They could lose each other at any moment, and who can say if it will have been in vain. 

  
6\. Centuries - _Fall Out Boy_

> “Just one mistake / Is all it will take  
>  We’ll go down in history / Remember me for centuries"
> 
> Tsadok is the man with the plan with regards to the battle for the Material Plane. Dyr trusts him implicitly, and they both feel the weight of the world on their shoulders.

  
7\. Signal to Noise - _Peter Gabriel_

> “Man I’m losing sound and sight / Of all those who can tell me wrong from right  
>  When all things beautiful and bright / Sink in the night  
>  There is still something in my heart / That can find a way to make a start”
> 
> Finding hope in the hopeless is what these two are best at, especially side by side. 

  
8\. Sol Invictus - _Audiomachine_

> The advent of the empire. Hope for the life Dyr and Tsaok are about to make; a place where people can build things together the world has never seen, and where the skies are full of dragons. 

  
9\. Will You Still Love Me - _Melissa Etheridge_

> “Now the show must go on, and on and on and on  
>  Will you still love me anyway”
> 
> Dyr and Tsadok have to learn the form their relationship takes when their lives (and everyone else’s) aren’t at stake. Neither of them are particularly good at drudgery; but they are both good at compassion and care. They work it out.

  
10\. Take Me to Church - _Neon Jungle cover of Hozier_

> “If the heavens ever did speak / She’s the last true mouthpiece  
>  Every Sunday’s getting more bleak / fresh poison each week”
> 
> Dyr and Tsadok will have a perspective on each other that no one else will have, as the empire goes on; they know each other as people, as well as the legends they are made out to be. To their people, they can be wise or ruthless or compassionate; to each other they can be those things, as well as funny, stubborn, and affectionate, and it doesn’t decrease the reverence they hold for each other in the least. They continue, for the rest of their lives, to discover things about each other that are beautiful. 

[You Will Remember Me For Centuries](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis/you-will-remember-me-for-centuries?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [filiabelialis](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> If the download link expires and you want these files, please message me and I will do what I can to get these files to you.


End file.
